FanFiction Hub - Translated (Badly)
This is a Bad Translation of FanFiction Hub by GrayThePotato321, and is being posted here on request. It's recommended to go read it first or this will not make sense. ---- "It's better than here." International school in the world, where you have to guess. Grey roses----- Today, as ordinary people in summer Bay leisure time with friends. No, I'm not a normal person, I do not like the hot summer days. The only thing I don't like. "Another class!" Of course, until I heard the voice that called out to me, and then I'm jack, I cried, I said, with Certainty. ---- "Grey! Let's look at the x-some just a few seconds." A girl crying, you can take the air, blue eyes, wearing a green continuously and systematically. The brand name is written "tatsumaki enlightenment". "What is????" Gray, said. "This summer, my question is, what happened. You can join, you do not need." "This....Will be the best....I went for a walk with my friends." "Friends, I want it, Yes. Friends since childhood." "Can you tell me what it is." Grey in the classroom, the other students. Grey roses----- I think you need to go, I want to be a member of the team, but I want to stay together, at the same time..... Wait...I don't think like you. "Hi, grey, homemade ice cream." "Oh, God, no, he's right." I picked up the phone and looked at the girl. You can expect me, strange, but true, as you know, a computer virus..... This is not practical, I was very happy to do. In the case here, I think...Vestia....... My name is annoying. "If you are in the oven, not to steal my phone, and if it happens in school?" "God.... But I'm tired, when I'm at home alone, and free time, and you can find this document." "But when I'm at home, bored when you break some of the files." "...Wait for the file?....... It should be borne in mind that it isn't worth mentioning. " ">: 3" .... Ltd. Because it bothers me so much. Spying on your personal files and documents. "Add ice cream for each item you want, it will give you satisfaction. Note: M must not say that all people in the world." "Really?" "Yes, sure." "Yes, I say to you, work, work!" ---- Gray fell at school, a familiar face on his back. "Gray! You can go home early today?" He has blond hair, brown jacket group the name of the source "Totsuka Dragon". "Yes, of course. In the summer, the houses, the laser is not the problem with my shoulder the whole day," the answer is Grey. "Why can't Hey sport, or at least you can communicate with the rest of the group." "For group trips, we need to talk about the issues." "Because I'm Lily, Ryan and Jules." "More and more young women like to stick together, I'm sure." "Do not worry! We are not poor, or something similar. If you want to leave?" "Yes, it is time for a change. Weight." "What is it?" "I don't think..." "okaaaay?" "But yes, I agree, the only change, as we know.... it?" "Next week, metal, Tenjou coffee, if you have a certain amount of money, if you want to wear a bathing suit, you need to use this tool." "Well, let's see." When back home, I rushed to the other two in the other bed, next to him and crashed. "During the summer vacation?.... I hope that this bad experience." Category:Fan Fic Category:Fanfic